Paradise Lost  Chinese
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: LMHP 20yearold Harry has a tough decision to make. When the new Minister is eviler than Voldemort, will Harry remain a saint in dark times, or will he follow the advice of John Milton and reign in Hell, rather than serve in Heaven? Dark Harry AU


**Paradise Lost**

**Author: k155-me**

**Translator: eureka**

"Paradise Lost"

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I can safely say that none of the Harry Potter franchise belongs to my person, as much as I regret that fact. I would dearly have loved to have came up with the idea of at the very least the Malfoys, but they too belong to Ms. Rowling.

**Summary: **LMHP 20-year-old Harry has a tough decision to make. When the new Minister is eviler than Voldemort, will Harry remain a saint in dark times, or will he follow the advice of John Milton and reign in Hell, rather than serve in Heaven? Dark Harry AU

**Warnings: **Slash. Violence. Character Death. AU. Post HBP. Dark Harry. Quotes. Torture. You know, my usual!

**Rating: **R/NC-17 SLASH!! Violence. Character Death. Post HBP.

**A/N: **Thank you to Eureka for translating this! If anyone feels like reviewing, could you do so in English because i don't actually understand Chinese, sorry!

_XXX_

**Words: **8,483

**Chapter 1**

**Paradise Lost**

To reign is worth ambition though in hell:  
Better to reign in hell than serve in Heav'n.  
- - John Milton, Paradise Lost(注1)

终我此生，我一直是个好人；高贵的一员；英勇无畏的救世主，而每次当我扮演英雄的角色，我所爱的某人将死去。每时每刻，我做着该做的事。命运将我如球般玩弄，从胸腔中撕裂我的心脏。而我如此厌倦，恶心欲吐。

他们告诉我说我是这个巫师世界的救世主，他们告诉我说我必须——**必须**——击败Voldemort因为他是个恶魔而我手执正义并且诚实恭顺，并且在每个我活着见证了他们因我而死的人的葬礼上，他们站在我的身旁，他们还告诉我说，这是为了更加光辉的理想。然而，是谁的光辉理想？我非常怀疑，但似乎我的想法并不重要。

我只是个名义领袖。我可能拥有些许权力，施加几分影响，但当一切剥落，我是个象征，而非人。

我不能是一个人。人可以被杀死。

然而从今算起，百年之后，假如我们仍那么倒霉在跟Voldemort战斗着，某个人会扮成我的样子——在我死去多时后——自称为Harry Potter，万方的救主。因为Harry Potter是个象征而象征永不凋亡。

当Voldemort的暴军通知世界Harry Potter已被谋杀，扔出我憔悴的尸骸供人观览，答案很简单。与其任凭公众丧失信仰歇斯底里，他们找到一个人，化装成我，然后为了更光辉的理想牺牲掉他。他可以高喊着登场，"我的死亡报道是夸大其词。(注2)"然后挥舞着魔杖——我的魔杖——我们的一个密探从Voldemort的老窝中成功找回了它，然后世界安定。

因为他们仍然拥有希望的象征；暗夜中的烽火；他们将迎接救世主的归来。

有时我很好奇，如果我死了，他们是不是会追下去拉我回来？他们是不是会判定我抛弃了他们？妥协非常容易，在他们的头脑中，在面对Voldemort的恐怖统治与力量时，过于容易。当我，在不计其数的在他的复仇前倒下的生命中，是那个唯一存活缔造神话的人，他们仍会认为我软弱无力吗？我想我永远无法知道。我没有死；就算我死了，我也不会知道，会吗？因为到他们重塑我的那一刻，我将什么也不是，唯有一副躯壳。除非，当然了，他们够大胆用上时间转换器，迫我由过去步入未来去打一场从不属于我的仗。

曾有某个远比我聪明的人，此外我认为他已经死了很久，远长过我活过的时间——尽管也可能是我错，我没读过那么多书所以知识不大渊博——好吧无论如何，他曾经说过"痛苦的国家需要英雄。(注3)"我想我得赞同。

我不能理解为什么人们制造怪物，或者允许自己变成怪物，然后他们就得再造个英雄出来，接着开始战争。战争毫无必要，可憎而卑鄙。你能想象，日夜兼程，拖着自己的身躯越过原野，脚下的泥泞吞尽了你熟识的人们的血液，而杂草潜伏在肢体之下？当你在倒下的同伴间穿行，仅仅因为没有时间清扫道路，你是否能开始了解到一个人将感受到何种程度的另人作呕与残酷野蛮？

在到Hogwarts的第一年，我就认识Hermione Granger。九年前了，那时我只有11岁；现在我20。我想这是一段很长的相识，九年。好吧，其实只有八年。她死了，去年，而我丝毫不知，直至他们领我慢慢地越过她的残骸到那一边去。她躺在那里，凝视着我，似乎在乞求我带她脱离肮脏和堕落，企求我带她重回人类。但我不能。对他们来说她不是人，而是躯体，一具空壳，是个障碍物。我没法越过她，我不能，她是——她曾经是——我的朋友。所以他们挥挥魔杖让她消失。我没能埋葬她，并且不得不对她的丈夫解释为何他找不到地方哀悼自己的妻子。

那天以后，我失去了人类的感觉。

花了很长时间我才意识到对于那些绝望者来说我就是个象征。就在一年前的那一天，第一次，我意识到了，那些我展示希望信仰的渴求者，永远不会再明白我是人类。

不是人类，似神；我怀疑那就是Albus Dumbledore偶尔感受到的，在他死前？我嫉妒他的死亡。毕竟只有死者能见到战争的终结(注4)。但我也恨他，因为他离开了我。而现在，百万群众凝视着我，请求我带给他们答案。我没有答案，因为没有人告诉过我那些问题。我怎能对是什么需要解答一无所知就抛出答案？他们只告诉我Voldemort来袭而我应该反击。

他们让我们表现得像食死徒一样邪恶。我和我的小队夜夜出动，打击黑魔王的军队。我杀死小孩、无力抵抗的女人和男人——他们称其为食死徒，但我知道不是——以正义的名义。我称之为复仇。一次我这么说了，他们告诉我以眼还眼直抵目标。

我想那句谚语是"以眼还眼世界失明(注5)"，但我是谁，去跟魔法界的新部长争论？

我终究只是他们的象征，不是人类，不是一个拥有情绪或是非感的人。我是一件武器，从11岁起就开始被打磨，16岁起就开始被教会生活并不总带来笑容。我注视着那个我一直认作祖父的老人在面前死去，被某个他毫不怀疑的人所杀，然后我感觉我的世界粉碎了。我耗费数月将碎片粘回到一起，再然后，我找到了Severuse Snape，他告诉我一切，我相信了他。而我的世界沿裂痕再次剥落开。

他们为他而来时我试图保护他。他们想惩处那个杀害Albus Dumbledore的男人，他们想实现报应；Severus只想要宽恕。

他杀了Dumbledore，因为Dumbledore命令他这么做：拉他脱离苦难，并且挽救Draco Malfoy的生命。它贡献了太多善举。Severuse Snape被公开拷问，以食死徒罪行被处死——他们甚至没有指控他谋杀Albus！

而Draco Malfoy呢？多年来他像野兽一样被追捕直到被俘获。当然我抗议了，他是个孩子，像我一样，只是被无辜地推入无法掌控的境地。像所有人一样，为了生存，他做了必须做的。他们没有听我的；他们从未有过。Draco被残杀，被各种咒语撕裂而我被迫参加。他们将他的父亲带出Azkaban来观看。如果说我曾对Lucius 'Bastard' Malfoy感到悔恨，便是在那一刻，他确切地意识到自己面前正被杀死的，是谁。被押向死亡的那一刻Draco一团糟，甚至他的亲生父亲都认不出他。我想我记得自己哭了。

那以后我没有再哭，我记得。我们都18岁了。那个夜晚他们带Lucius来观看，我满了18。一小片我也在那天死去。

有时我想，假如我们放弃，就让Voldemort接管，生命将简单得多。他不可能比我们现在的支配者更加疯狂。他们在我的第五年驱逐了Cornelius Fudge把Rufus Scrimgeour推上台。他坚持了一年零几个月，随即极端分子Egan Whiteadder大概抓到了他的食死徒罪行。其实我知道Scrimgeour是在他的床上被谋杀的，这样一来Whiteadder就能够自封为部长。四年前他掌权以来，他所做的一切只是引发恐惧和悲哀。

人们怎样的纵容他，同样令人恶心。我与其他人一样有罪，我知道，因为我恐惧。当人们坚持我该挺身挑战他竞争部长的职位时，我软弱害怕，我退缩了。协助者与施行者同罪。我协助了，不是吗？我知道他杀了Scrimgeour，但同时我也从没喜欢过Rufus，所以我猜Whiteadder不会更糟。Merlin，我错了！

他们告诉我们这个由自己公民的鲜血浇铸的新社会将成为伊甸园，一个乌托邦式的世界，只要你愿意就会是天堂。黑魔法被废除，任何被抓到使用它的人将不经审判直接处死。一开始谁也没注意，他们当然不会。在以前，简短的一句话算不上什么。行动才是关键，Voldemort的行动鼓动了恐惧；Whiteadder的口令激发了貌似健康的犬儒举动。

很快，人们意识到语言的意义，在从前不当回事的东西开始改变。与众不同在巫师界是件幸事，但马上"与众不同"变成了"危险"。为迷路儿童安排的"就寝时间"变为成人的严格宵禁，除了傲罗——比如我——和那些怎样也难以被抓到夜游不归的食死徒。自Whiteadder升任部长以来的四年里，几乎没有任何犯罪的食死徒被捕。

我的傲罗同伴和我杀死或拷问了许多无辜的人，只因为他们不符合"Whiteadder准则"：他们穿黑色的衣服，他们微笑不够，他们面貌诡诈，他们不讲卫生，他们孩子太多，他们孩子太少，他们太过美貌，一定用了黑魔法或是半非人类生物；但从未有一个，任何一个我以"准则"名义逮捕的人，是食死徒。每件案子里，他们总是那些反对Whiteadder的人。批评Whiteadder的人。与Whiteadder"道不同"的人。

那个男人比Voldemort曾被指控过的更加疯狂。

人们当然仍然害怕Voldemort，因为Whiteadder说他们应该这样；因为他们太担心自己的性命，不敢害怕Whiteadder，所以他们害怕那个被夸示的恶魔以保持恐惧感的强烈。Voldemort已经不再袭击无辜者，很久以前就停止了。现在，他只袭击"蛇行者"(注6)，像那个编辑因"食死徒活动"被杀死前媒体简短描述的那样。Whiteadder，蛇，蛇行者；你知道这个笑话么？(注7)

所以他们害怕Voldemort？有段时间他们同样害怕我。而受命运指引，若必须，我将再次将对神的畏惧加诸他们身上。如果我们单独时他们就这么害怕，我只希望Whiteadder会用恐惧淹死自己——当他听说此时Voldemort和我已站到同一边，反对Egan Whiteadder和他的蛇们。

XXX

数月之前的一个清晨，我醒来，感受不到任何事。这里没有希望，没有欢乐，痛苦，愤怒，爱，或惧。我不再是个人类。

那我就有点像Voldemort了，不是吗？毕竟，多少次我被告知Voldemort不会感觉，不会爱？多少次我被告知那个"他所不知的力量"就是我有能力去爱而他没有？

然而我无法去爱……Whiteadder也不能，Voldemort也是。所以我想那没多大关系。

我错了。花去几个小时我才明白我能够感觉。我能够感到恨。至少那确是某种感觉。我聚集了我的朋友，我朋友中剩下的人，以及我的傲罗小队中的剩余成员——我们团结合作了20年，每个人都有不同的能力——然后一起进军罗马；好吧，其实是Voldemort的藏身处，不过谅解这个笑话吧。(注8)

在Whiteadder开始执政并企图放火将他逼出那个污秽麻瓜父亲的家时，他搬离了Riddle庄园。我想那是他唯一的一次确实杀死了真正的食死徒。Voldemort现在住在别处。没人能识破的某处，我除外。多年以前我住在那里，像Voldemort一样，对于我们两个来说它都是圣所，希望之地，合而言之，是家。然后现在，它再次成为他的居所，我的希望殿堂。

那个清晨，我的朋友们和我抵达它的前门，Hogwarts——不再是一所魔法学校——看上去从未如此美丽。我们静静地递交了魔杖，让一小群食死徒拉我们到Voldemort前。虽然我们的人数远多于遇见的那个小队，但没有反抗。

Voldermort似乎没有注意到我队中的任何人，除了我。他盯着的是我，他做作微笑面对着的是我，他与之交谈的是我。我其余的朋友被无视，我队中的战友被怒视，但我被注意到了。再一次地，有人似乎注意到我是个活着的人。

"你在流血。"Voldemort说，他的声音惊得我一跳。我上次听见他讲话是五年级时在神秘事物司，那时他听起来像条蛇，拖着"his"的"s"变成了"hiss"；甚至他的看起来也像蛇。现在他顺眼多了。他还不如在密室时漂亮，我认为，但确实够英俊了。他的颊骨更加精致，立体，而他的鼻子——好吧，重点在于他现在有鼻子了——挺直并有些轻微鹰钩，但最引起我注意的是Voldemort的嘴唇，鲜红得好像他一直在咬他们，下唇比上片更加丰满，好像这男人正在撅嘴。

我看着胳膊，Voldemort盯着而我蹙额，甚至没注意到伤口在流血。通常我不流血。"我得把这标签拔掉。"他严肃地点点头。

一个标签，不知是否有人怀疑这有些像麻瓜的追踪仪——我想这是四年来我第一次使用"麻瓜"这个词……从Whiteadder上台，我们的麻烦远比麻瓜多。标签被植入皮下，为Whiteadder和他的蛇们提供全国每个人的位置，除了那些从没被抓住过的食死徒。甚至那些留在Azkaban的都装备了。

我看向Voldemort的右侧，Lucius Malfoy下意识地抓着右手，我流着血的同一部位，而我叹了口气。他一定也拔出了他的；这是保持安全的唯一办法。但随即他们清楚过来一旦标签断接，他们立刻会宣布你是个逃犯。以隐私掩饰将是个极大的冒险；只有绝望者能承受。

但难道我不绝望吗？我在这里；在我的敌人面前，即将献出我的朋友和自身，这难道还不够让我绝望？

Lucius仍然抓着手臂，他的视线接触到我的，但没有聚焦。他的儿子被害以来我还没见过他。他很快从Azkaban逃走了，我听说，而我从不相信那座肮脏恐怖的囚牢能伤到面前的男人……远不如Draco的死做到的。我垂下眼睛，想要道歉，而他接受地点头。至少他没有指责我，我发现自己宽慰了。我拥有的选择不比Draco多，只如陷入罗网。

但再也不会了。

我应得自由。

"我在考虑，"我开口，Voldemort抬起眼皮——他也有眼皮了现在，我注意到。"假如我们能像多年以前分院帽鼓吹的那样，事情难道不会更好吗？团结一致反抗共同的敌人？"

"我就是那个敌人，我最亲爱的Harry。"他提醒我，而我微笑了。

"也许是，也许不是。谁能说'势不两立'不是为Whiteadder和我，而非你，准备的？Dumbledore，Trelawney，他们都死了。没谁剩下安排我的生活，此外作为个人，我没看出当我有更大的鱼可钓时还与你正面交锋有什么好处。"他点了点头，示意也许我该继续讲讲思路。"我们应该联手。Whiteadder有多少小蛇？"

"七百个。"一个声音接到。我没有转向它，仅是点点头表示听到了。

"七百条小蛇以及Whiteadder。我有我朋友中剩下的人，19个小队成员和我自己，我还指挥着另外七个分队。你还剩下多少食死徒？"

"不多，不像我曾有过的那么多了。"Voldemort回答，他的声音流露出痛惜，我不知道他能够感受到的一种感情。"不够。"

"多少，Voldemort？"

他闭上眼睛，思索，然后再次张开眼睛，说："大概四百左右。"

"四百食死徒，一百六十个队员，十个我的朋友。我们有五百七十个人对抗七百条蛇。我想这比我们单独作战的成功率要大。此外，最重要的是，我们拥有群众。"

"怎么会？"Lucius问到，仍然目光涣散。

我叹了口气。"公众恨Whiteadder，但他们太害怕，不敢行动。他们曾经也这么害怕你，除了寻求拯救外什么也做不了，然后就塑造了Whiteadder。现在，只需要制造恐慌，害怕，愤怒，混乱，然后我们涉入，给予公众寄望于领导者的一切。我们仅需搭个台子，让他们起来。民众永远不该害怕自己的政府；政府应该害怕民众。"我轻笑，手指理过头发：跟以前一样难以驾驭。

"愚蠢！"一个食死徒高叫。

"自杀行为。"另一个赞同。

"好运青睐无畏者。(注9)"我只在将全部注意力转到Voldemort身上前回答了一句。毕竟他的意见才真正起作用。

"告诉我你脑子里在想些什么，我最亲爱的Harry。"于是我告诉了他一切。

XXX

我不动声色地将另外七个小队送到了Hogwarts并在路上除掉了标签，不久后我们送回几个伤痕累累的成员，他们宣称被食死徒绑架，煽风点火。当稽查的蛇们不再监视他们，那一小撮人鼓动起星火，我为他们无比自豪。

首先，他们由小动作开始，依我所言，散发装扮得像Whiteadder的宣传一样的传单。它们被贴在墙上，几乎人手一份，随即我激活咒语去除魔力。

不久以前，那些传单是Egan Whiteadder的支持物；现在它们是……希望的象征。

一小段电影在纸中间播放。环在外围的是一些文字：**Lord Voldemort ****和 ****Harry Potter****已经结盟反抗****Egan Whiteadder****。正义之日近了；你将站在谁的身旁？**

我记得参与拍摄那部迷你电影的情况。Voldemort好像我疯了一样地看着我，但他只好同意我的想法，因为这是所有人能提出的唯一建议。我记得我穿着自己分队的制服——我把它放在口袋里，缩小了——我还记得Voldemort以他毒蛇似的模样坐在我旁边。我们身后是身着制服的分队成员，以及裹着长袍和面具的食死徒。

_"__我要给你们讲个故事，"_我说到。Voldemort决定应由我负责全部讲话：因为我是他们的旧日象征，我有责任为他们创造一个新的。_"跟所有的故事一样，它开始于正邪对抗。从前，__Harry Potter__打败了恶魔__Lord Voldemort__。但他回来了，比任何时候都更邪恶骇人。而__Harry Potter__被期盼着再次击溃他。只有他不行，因为他一个人的力量不够强大。所以，__Egan Whiteadder__登场了。一个相信自己力量的人，一个认为自己正义的人，一个为避免灾难而制造灾难、沉迷于万众颂扬的人。很快，那个人胁迫了伟大的__Harry Potter__。__Lord Voldemort__从不比他曾是的那样恐怖，不比此刻的__Whiteadder__。_

_"__尽管因畏惧'食死徒活动'而没有人愿意说__Whiteadder__令人发指，但我以不再恐惧。我曾经，我曾经就跟你们一样，担惊受怕，孤身一人，为在那个男人——魔法部部长——面前站着的念头而发抖。但我再也不会了。我曾袖手旁观看他屠杀千百无罪的人。我协助谋杀了孩子，因为__Whiteadder__部长说这是对的，因为我不敢说'不'。我害怕，因为我以为自己软弱无力。但我不再软弱。_

_"__有人伴随我身旁，这让我强壮因为我不是独自一人。我没有理由害怕一个如此懦弱的男人，在死亡之夜将孩子、少年送去残杀他的反对者，因为他不敢自己动手！我没有理由害怕一个不能承认自己的错误的男人。我能够说'不'，因为我不再害怕__Egan Whiteadder__！抛离恐惧，迎来自由。_

_"__记住，自由是无价的所属__注__10)__，不要不战而弃。"_Voldmort在最后换了装，不再像条蛇，而是除下伪装咒重现那个藏在下面的英俊男子。我告诉他这会是个向公众表明他并不真的是个怪物的好方法，而我向梅林祈祷这有效；这整个计划都会生效，即使只有一点点。

Whiteadder在部控报纸上诋毁我。我知道他叫我恶魔，他宣称我比莎士比亚笔下的"麦克白"更该被打入地狱。他们说我该在地狱烈火中燃烧，因为我正在摧毁他们的天堂(注11)。

所以……乐园正在消逝，是吗？

好吧，我确实更愿意跟我那调皮的复仇老友一起统治地狱，而不是在天堂里服役，所以终究堕落了，如他们所言。也许弥尔顿是对的？

可是，我比Whiteadder更清楚人们会选择我的一方。我知道，因为在他们看完迷你电影的那一刻，他们做出了选择，而假如那是我——Voldemort和我；我们的战线——传单将变成门钥匙而他们被带到Hogwarts。那时，我们有了一支一千人的军队，跟毒蛇们的比例是1.4比1；我能说我们有极大的成功把握。

Voldemort和我决定等待。一年之内，我们将出发淘金。

"记住，记住11月15日，"他朝我假笑，"一个将永不被忘却的日子。"我想那是四年来的第一次，我大笑。

XXX

那一年过得很快。我跟Voldemort倒下床又爬起来，他没穿衣服时跟着装整齐时一样漂亮。一次Lucius让我陷入困境，我记得，然后我们也一起倒在了床上。不像Ron和Hermione，我从没结过婚。我从没想过。我想是Ron的妹妹让我断了这念头：她成天跟在我屁股后面，做出各种暗示。重婚制妻子太多。一夫一妻制也让我考虑到同样的问题（注12）。我真不知道意义在哪里。有些人结婚，于是他们不至于感到孤独，这样当毒蛇滑进他们家，身边总能有个人陪着。另一些人因确实身处爱河而结婚。然而，我从未爱过，也从不惧怕被捕。

他不敢逮捕作为活下来的男孩的我：如果他敢，人们可能会造反。他没那么试真叫人遗憾。而现在，他压根就没法挨近我。此外我更偏向于男人，而无论是Voldemort还是Lucius都不会对成为我的"妻子"的这一念头感兴趣。一想到这两个强壮的男人被包在结婚礼服里，我就忍不住发笑。

我清楚地记得第一次跟Lucius 在一起的日子。我们刚刚接纳了另外80个支持者——传单仍在传阅。当Whiteadder以为他已经烧毁了全部，更多的传单将被派发，传递着相同的讯息，每一个都将在持有人真心愿意加入我们时变成门钥匙。很快，我们为支持者耗尽了休息的空间，食物也不够了，我意识到时机到了。

Voldemort在跟家养小精灵开会，无论被怎样威胁，那些生物也不愿侍奉Whiteadder和他的蛇们。我在大厅中漫步，追忆往昔，回想我与朋友们在年轻时玩弄的恶作剧。我从校长办公室沿着回廊走下，Lucius的声音打断了我的思绪。

"就是这儿，对吗？"他静静地问。我注意到他再也不用那条蛇头手杖了。然而那时，那个老Slytherin，身边满是毒蛇，似乎不再以他们的蛇徽而骄傲。那太像是站在他们那一边，我猜。

"什么，Malfoy先生？"

"叫我Lucius。"他皱眉道。他上前几步，指着地板上的某处，随即站到那里。"没错，是这里。"他伸出手臂指着我，握着魔杖。"你记得吗？我就要诅咒你了，但那该死的家养小精灵撞飞了我。"他放下手笑了。我微微一笑。也许我不是唯一一个仍然生活在过去的人？"你能跟我讲讲你在学校的日子吗？还有Draco，如果可以的话？"他的话语满怀期待，我感觉到心碎。在我眼前，并没有什么美好的事情发生在年轻的Malfoy身上。"即使他们不那么叫人愉快。"

"他告诉过你变成白鼬的那次吗？"

Lucius假笑。"提起过，但不可能那么详细。"他顿了顿，"愿意告诉我吗？"

我假笑着沉浸于故事当中，并在我始终觉得有趣的一幕间停顿，给Lucius大笑的时间。我非常高兴Draco的父亲能发现那滑稽的一面。故事结束后，我又开始了个新的。这回是关于那次Ron、Hermione和我认定Draco是Slytherin继承人的事。

"然后你们酿造了复发汤剂，单靠一己之力？"他听上去相当怀疑。我没怪他。那时候我们只有12岁。

"不，Hermione酿造的，单靠一己之力。Ron和我只是喝了下去！"他微笑了。

这件往事讲完，我抬头注意到我们已处于城堡中一个我此前从没有理由进入的部分。Hufflepuff的院区不像我在学校时听过的那些流言所说的活泼明亮。墙壁上没有黄色和黑色的旗帜，画都空了，这里过于安静。"我无法在Slytherin宿舍待下去。"Lucius说，一面递交口令，Hufflepuff的门洞打开了；即使肖像不在场。"愿意进来吗？你可以多跟我谈谈？"

我走进去，我觉得他很欣慰我留下来跟他说话。时间不早了，但我更清楚夜深并不意味安眠。我发现入睡艰难，即使脱离了Voldemort的幻影，那些我在分队中工作的噩梦依然猎捕着我。或许Lucius同样被过去绕缠？

"坐，坐，"他坚持到，我们在他房间，那里以前是七年级的宿舍。他一个人占了所有地方，我注意到。一定很孤独。我跟我的队员分享房间，还有朋友们——从DA留下来的所有同伴。又有点像在学校了。我们住在七年级的Gryffindor宿舍，在塔楼里。有点挤，但至少不会冷。

"那么，"他为我们倒上饮料，说到，"告诉我更多？"他向我微笑，这次双眼明晰，在微笑时被点亮，由灰色转为银色。

"好吧，"我试着喝了一口。我人生中搅进过Draco的事还真不多。

"告诉我那个晚上，"他轻柔地说，"Dumbledore授予他特赦，我说对了吗？"

"是。Draco本可以接受的。当他闯进房间威胁要杀死Dumbledore，我非常愤怒。我不能理解Dumbledore为什么不做点什么，解除Draco的武装。我动不了，他击昏了我并把我藏在隐形衣底下。我注视着Draco压低魔杖，Snape出现，在Draco作出回答前杀死了Dumbledore。然后他们跑了，然后我追上了他们。然后当他们被捕，我试着保护他们，但没人听。"

Lucius的泪水肆意流过他的面颊。"他们把我带出Azkaban时，我什么也没被告知。随即我听到尖叫，我想我就是下一个。然后我让自己镇静下来，Harry;我做好了死亡准备。但是接着我看到他了，Draco，然后我尖叫。那是我儿子，但我什么也做不了，只能看着。我看到了你。你在哭，而他们一直喊着'加入我们，Potter，你会开心的'还有'上，Potter'但你只是站在那里哭泣知道他们Crucio了你。我记得。"

"你还记得我确实加入了吗？"我问他，双手颤抖着，声音冰冷入骨。

"你放出了死咒。你结束了他们的游戏，让我儿子死去，最终。"Lucius挨近我，我承认我畏缩了，但他只是用臂膀围住我，把面孔埋入我的脖子。我能感觉到他的泪水滴下我的皮肤，湿润了我，而我抬起一只手穿过他的纠结的白金色头发，梳理它。他靠着我呜咽耳语，"为他报仇。不要让他们逍遥法外，好吗？"

我什么也没有说。我能说什么？Draco应当复仇，就像Hermione和Severuse一样，还有其他无数的人；但当那些罪人遭受惩罚，不会是为了死去的人。那些罪人受罚是为了解放那些仍然活着的人，为了让生者因判决而快慰：然而对Lucius说这些似乎太过无情，所以我保持沉默。

然后他吻了我。他从我脖颈中离开，将嘴唇压上我的。是会让某些人叫喊的吻。但我享受它更胜于秋的"湿"吻（也没我讲的这么讨厌透顶）。

我不清楚我们是怎么或者什么时候到那里的，但我光着身子，Lucius也是，而我们都在床上。考虑到这回他在不久前才崩溃过，我猜想我将在上面。他很快把我安顿好，当然。他翻滚，所以我被卡在他身下而他又一次吻我，又一次，我呻吟着将背拱成弓形，摩擦着他。我的现任爱人——Voldemort——当时正忽略我，所以我相当高涨，Lucius也陷入极端的欢娱。

Azkaban的影响在金发者身上微乎其微，甚至根本没有。我感激它。他始终如此美丽，Lucius始终如此，他的白金色长发——我可以对你保证是天然的——他那能直视你的灵魂的银色眼睛。千万别以为他阴柔；他不是。他是美丽的，那就是唯一的恰当形容。我记得他的身边环绕着这般的存在感，无论他走进哪个房间，人们停顿，凝视着他。他们会张大眼睛盯着，无论是不是恨他，而他们的目光将追随Lucius穿过房间。Azkaban没有夺去他的存在感；他仍然能什么都不做就完美地牵住我的注意力。

那个晚上以前，他做过的只是将头发从脸上拨开，而我的目光将立刻投射到他的双唇上。他会在膝头轻轻敲着手指，而我凝视着他的大腿，想象我的手在那儿，碰触他。我认为他知道，有时当他感觉到，他曾对我假笑。Lucius有自己的好日子和坏经历：跟所有人一样，有些日子还比其他人的更加艰难。

那天显然是个好日子！

他的手沿着我的身长向下，我记得在他的抚摸下喘息，他的手指擦过我肿胀的勃起前端，我呻吟着用带着气音的耳语唤出他的名字。

他的双唇颤抖地划过我颈部的皮肤，沿锁骨滑下。他时常停止动作，用力吮吸我的皮肤，让表面浮现血斑，将我标记为他的。我记得自己将不得不跟Voldemort解释那些记号：但第二天Tom把一切处理得很好。

Lucius抚摸我，打破我的思绪，我在床上弓背气喘。一只手仍然包裹着我的阴茎，拇指摩过前端，另一只手探得更低。一只手指在我的入口处打着圈，我呜咽着挤向它。"快干，Lucius！"我哭喊，而他轻笑。

就在同样的地点，那个男人令我疯狂；我迫不及待，直到我们挨得更近，直到他在我体内。他说了什么，我没有听清，但是当一个温暖、湿痛的感觉触及我的臀部，我明白那是某种润滑咒。他推入手指，接着，一鼓作气，而我再次呻吟着他的名字。到那晚结束时，他大概都会听厌了"Lucssssiusssss"！我一直拖着"s"音；但至少我说的是英语，不是爬说语。

我忙于喘息以及乞求他干我，没有注意到他推入了另外两只手指进入我的身体。当他的指甲刮过我的前列腺，我的呼吸被卡在咽喉而他恶意地朝我嘻笑。"求你，Lucius，求你！"我乞求着他而他仅仅在我耳畔低吟着我的名字。他在手上重施了润滑咒，很快润滑了他的阴茎。我的眼睛盯着他的手在苍白僵硬的器官上上下移动，随即将它抵着我舒展的入口。他的手指现在抓着我的屁股，轻微地从床上抬高我，同时他向前弓身，深深地推进我体内。

他和我都绷紧了，我们都如此接近边缘。谁都不想来得那么快然后毁掉这个晚上。我的手托起他的面孔，拉下他的脸，于是我可以用一个缓慢而甜美的吻夺取他的嘴唇。当我确定自己已不再濒临深渊边缘，我向上拱去，将臀部挤向他的胯下，告诉他我已准备好。他浅浅地推进，确保自己不再接近解放。然后他干了我。我爱它的每一秒。

他拔出我的身体时，我呜咽了，失落地抽泣。而我欢欣地尖叫当他重回我的身体，用手指挫伤我的臀部，用牙齿标记我的脖颈。我的喘息更重，挤压内部肌肉，回味着我从金发男人口中得到的每道呻吟。每一声唤我姓名的叫喊如同天堂的碎片；而我知道我自己的乐园。

根本不像Whiteadder的。这个乐园是完美的。Lucius和我，还有堆积的欢愉，没有可怕的蛇诱惑我们步入毁灭。我拒绝丧失思想，当我们做爱时我坚持着它。

我呼喊着他的名字，在他随自己的叫喊进入高潮的数秒前。"我发现自己爱上你了。"他在翻下我身前低低说到，然后将我拉入他的臂膀。我们躺着，他轻抚我的背，而我记得感觉到某种欲望和憎恨之外的东西。我又能感受幸福和喜悦了。我们继续在一起，一天接着一天，而我意识到我再次能感受到爱。我想Voldemort非常了解。他不再把我带上床，这在开始时另我不安，随即我顿悟他在允许Lucius拥有全部的我，而这只让我想要拥抱他。

Voldemort从不是个放弃所求让别人快乐的人。然而，我猜甚至是Voldemort也成为了瞬时暂发性仁慈的受害者。他会在审判中称他们为失误！

Lucius和我在一起了几个月。然后那让我们来到现在。现在是2001年7月，五小时后我将满21。Lucius和Voldemort为我举办了个聚会，他们还说有份礼物但不准我拆开，直到午夜。我可以等。我想我知道那是谁，我的礼物……从他恳求的声音。听上去很像那个杀死了Remus Lupin的男人。我感谢地亲吻了Lucius和Voldemort，完全自信我猜对了：我有笔旧账要了结。

XXX

**November fourth**  
**11****月四日**

就是今天！今晚我们将执行计划！我迫不及待。一整个星期Lucius跟在我身边仿佛害怕会出什么岔子然后他将失去我。我也害怕失去他，但我对自己的计划有信心。

我让我们的拥护者在两小时前出发。此刻他们都穿着黑色长袍戴着盖伊•福克斯面具（Guy Fawkes masks注13）。很奇怪，嗯？我觉得他们真该戴食死徒面具的，但他们没有。他们不是食死徒；他们是民众。他们为自己而活，为自己而战，不为Voldemort。所以他们应该穿着他们认为最能代表自己的东西。他们是的。他们应该戴上盖伊•福克斯面具，因为今晚午夜，我们将点燃国会。

如果我们有一个……我们的真正目标是魔法部。食死徒和傲罗计划确保当它燃起，每条毒蛇都会在屋子里，无路可逃。

小分队在一小时前离去，再过20分钟，食死徒将离开Hogwarts开进伦敦。Lucius，Voldemort和我兵分两路。Voldemort和我是他们的象征，善与恶，光与暗，所以看到我们俩同时出现将给他们希望而我们能联合对抗共同的敌人。Lucius呢？我不能忍受想到他跟食死徒一起走，他可能受伤而我将再也见不到他。

Voldemort和我关注着爆破。我们采取的是麻瓜手法，因为我怀疑没有哪条毒蛇明白哪怕一丁点的拆弹知识。我们带了两个露营袋，填满黑色的能在被触发时爆炸的小型设备，以及一个能引爆它们的主要炸弹。Lucius的包里装满烟花：哪一个Guy Fawkes Night缺过它们？

我肯定他们仍然认为我疯了。也许是。你会责备我吗？

队员飞出Hogwarts大门时我微笑。他们排成两队，协同作战，我为他们骄傲。我的朋友们留在后面。我需要他们帮我偷偷溜进部里。有些人曾经做过，很多年前，在我们15岁时。

"Neville，Luna，"他们慢慢向我走来。我交给他们一袋烟花。"地下。你们能进入的每间屋子。"

他们都点点头。"Yes sir。"Neville回答。Luna保持沉默。我不能怪她：她拒绝告诉毒蛇们她的父亲藏在哪里——Lovegood先生主办着反Whiteadder的报纸。因为她不愿开口，他们便拿走了这份能力。我再也没有找出能让她的舌头长回来的方法。

他们走出房间，我知道一穿过围场他们就会幻影移形。Neville幸运地事前想过这事。他有五张伪造身份证，属于五个并不存在的人。所以，即使有蛇辨别出两张是假的，他也仍有另外三张可用。

Ron Weasley——Hermione的丈夫——走过来拍着我的肩膀，我对他笑笑。"你在等什么？"我嘻笑着问。他咧嘴致意，然后跟在另外两个身后走出房门。三张假身份证被留下：Luna、Neville和Ron。

我们等了20分钟，然后Voldemort派出了食死徒。他们戴上面具，在分组走出门前鼓励地轻拍彼此的后背。五人一队，他们移形去伦敦。用不着太长时间，那些毒蛇们就会意识到还有未被捕获的食死徒。Voldemort对我微笑，疑问地抬起一只眼皮。我慢慢地点头，略微踌躇。我知道现在不是"莽撞地怀疑并恐惧(注14)"的时候，但我控制不住自己。要是失败了怎么办？要是那改变不了任何事怎么办？

不！我必须相信，因为希望便是我们存留的全部。

Lucius握起我的手，温柔地捏着。我回捏，抽回手，在体侧握成了拳头。"准备好了吗？"他们都点头，每人抓着一个行李袋，让我空出手保护他们。我因他们的信任而敬畏。

我们畅通无阻。毒蛇们忙于阻止为数众多朝魔法部进军的盖伊•福克斯们。似乎没有人关心是否有麻瓜看到他或她。没有人害怕麻瓜，不像Whiteadder在时那么恐惧。我们在Hogsmeade移形出现，然后，最后一次，我们搭乘Hogwarts特快前往国王十字车站。我太久没有搭过那班列车，几乎忘记了它的样子。感觉像是飞行。自由——小时候从Dursley家逃离，而现在从极权压迫者手中逃离。我闭了一会儿眼睛，几乎能听到那个老妇人再次问着"来点什么吗，亲爱的？"

我们从国王十字站移形到部内电话室。那儿已经废弃，但我们可以通过隧道进入主楼中心。我们沿途在墙上留下小小的黑色匣子，每半英里一个。

我们将炸弹本身直接安置在部长办公室下。Whiteadder在那儿；我能听到他在我们头顶踱步。我别无他想，只欲冲上去，打翻他。杀死他；为每个遭他迫害的人而将他撕成碎片。我要让他经受。然而，现在不是时候。

Neville,，Luna 和 Ron完成了他们的活儿：我发现了一些隐藏的烟花，上面附着简单的伪装魔法。任何人都不可能发现它们。我不禁露齿而笑，一切依计划进行。现在我们要做的就只是确保午夜以前，毒蛇们都聚在巢穴。

食死徒会照料那个。他们尽可能多地攻击人群；他们投掷咒语，但杀不了任何人。分队队员——我领导的八个——抵达并击退他们，将他们赶到伦敦中心，直朝魔法部。毫无疑问，毒蛇们对前进的群众失去了兴趣，他们追着食死徒，争相希望有机会跟一两个玩玩。Voldemort和Lucius在附近一所大楼的房顶现身：不远，但也不会近到受伤。我在部长办公室下等待。当食死徒冲进大楼，毒蛇们尾随着。

被送回声称被绑架的傲罗队员已经依我的指示配带了带闪电的门钥匙以将他们区别开。每个食死徒都尽可能地分散，随即当所有毒蛇进巢，警报被激活。我假笑着听着哀鸣在大厅中回响，随即是许多门钥匙激活的"啪"声。

很快，我扔出我能想到的最强的封锁咒语。现在没人能进出这所建筑了。除了我：我抚过口袋里的门钥匙，深呼吸，然后移形到楼上，进入部长办公室。

"你好，Egan。想我了吗？"我知道Lucius和Voldemort都会担心直到我平安归去，所以我决定尽可能了解这事。那个男人脸色发白，后退了一步。"记住，记住，十一月五日；燃烧着的反叛和阴谋。我找不到火药谋反该被遗忘的理由。"我假笑。右腕的手表震动，小响铃敲击着提醒我时间到了。午夜。

两年以前的这一刻，Egan部长为抓住极小的一群食死徒安放了炸弹，将三个小队的成员炸成了碎片：Hermione包括在内。我总觉得对他来说这是个极具讽刺意味的死法。我将手抽出口袋；我的右掌中握着门钥匙。而左手是一个小型的光滑黑匣子，上边有一个红色按键。我按下按键激活门钥匙。

"抗争万岁！"我咯咯傻笑着一屁股坐到屋顶上，望着部属大楼。Lucius拉过我，环住我的腰。

我们三个注视每个设备爆炸，在我安放Whiteadder办公室下的炸弹时触发。当炸弹爆炸，大楼里的房间一个接一个崩溃，烟花飞出残骸，将天空映照得火花四溅五彩缤纷。人群在我们下面聚集欢呼，拉下盖伊•福克斯面具丢到地上。食死徒也将面具仍向半空，欢呼着。我的队员相互拥抱，朝我挥动着手臂。

我注视着人们欢庆，我知道现在我会是领导他们的那一个。我绝不会让类似的事情再次发生。决不，尽我所能！

Lucius的手在我腰部收紧，我第一次告诉了他那些他渴望听到的话，"我爱你，Lucius。"他在我颈旁微笑，我感觉到他嘴唇的动作，当他轻声述回那些话语，如此轻柔，我无法听清。但我知道那些含意。

我必须得说；我真的认为弥尔顿是对的。我回望Voldemort，他微笑着仿佛我从未见过任何人的微笑。我不觉得他是那个恶魔；即使我已经支配了地狱，此刻。总之他们的天堂被过高估计了。

我考虑着弄道闪电作为我的象征。Voldemort有他的黑魔标记，Whiteadder有手白色花体字，我想那该是条蛇，但我没有。我该找一个。我需要一个。毕竟，我只是个人：人会死。

象征永存。

有点像客车里的蟑螂，不是吗？

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
若非说明均属原注。  
注1:出自弥尔顿的 失乐园 ,暂时找不到原本翻译,无责任翻译大意如下:  
身处地狱,支配亦为值得称赏的野心  
君临地狱更胜服役于天堂  
注2:"The report of my death was an exaggeration." — Mark Twain  
注3:"Unhappy the land that needs heroes," — Bertolt Brecht  
注4:"Only the dead have seen the end of war." — Plato  
注5:"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" — Ghandi  
注6:译注，原文Snakes，有奸险者之意。  
注7:译注，Whiteadder的名字后一节adder意为一种蛇，因产地不同而不同。  
注8:进军罗马（Marching on Rome）,墨索里尼曾作为政变分子这么干过。那个玩笑：这就是Harry想干的事。  
注9:"Fortune Favours The Audacious." — Desiderius Erasmus  
注10:"Freedom Is A Possession of Inestimable Value" — Cicero  
注11:出自 麦克白 ,"Not in the legions of horrid hell can come a devil more damned in evils to top Macbeth." (无责任翻译:即使来自恐怖最深的地狱,也没有任何魔鬼能在邪恶上与麦克白媲美。)——以Whiteadder的观点，Harry就是那个更该被诅咒的恶魔。  
注12:"Bigamy is having one wife too many. Monogamy is the same" — Oscar Wilde  
注13:译注，盖伊•福克斯之夜(11月5日,英国庆祝1605年火药阴谋事件主谋Guy Fawkes被捕的纪念日,是夜燃篝火、放烟花)  
注14:"Saucy doubts and fears," — Macbeth

15

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
